Can We Dance to the Macerena?
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: REPOSTED! The gang are at Tea's dance studio. Joey asks if there's any music to listen to. Guess what? It's the Macerena.
1. Chapter 1

Can We Dance to the Macarena?

Everyone was sitting on the floor in Tea's dance studio. They were all bored and didn't have anything to do. When suddenly, Joey asked if there was any music to dance to in the studio. Tea said that there was, but he probably wouldn't like it.

"Hey guys? Do you like the Macarena?" asked Tea.

"What's the Macarena?" the entire group asked in unison.

"Well the Macarena is a song from America…I think and it's a lot of fun. Here, let me get out the player and CD."

"Tea, are you going to teach us how to dance to the Macarena?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah Yugi, do you not want to learn?"

"It's not that, it's just that I don't know how to dance. I'm a little embarrassed about it and have never tried to dance before. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

The entire group stared at him in shock, even Kaiba who was a little freaked out by the fact that the king of games couldn't dance. Ryou shifted uncomfortably while staring at Yugi with a horrified look on his face. Bakura did the same as Ryou.

Yami asked, "What's the matter tomb robber? Is my hikari scary just because he can't dance?"

"N-N-No! He-He just seems so weird for not knowing how to dance, that's all."

Tea soon returned with a CD and a player in hand. She told them to get up off the ground so that she could teach them. One person stayed in place.

"Come on Yugi. Think of all of the dangerous things you've done. Does this seem dangerous to you? It's only dancing." said Bakura.

"I guess you're right, guys." Little Yugi stood and waited for his dancing instructions.

"This isn't so bad." commented Kaiba. He was dancing very well, for a cold hearted CEO that is. (No offense to Kaiba or anyone who likes him)

Yugi still had a terrified look on his face, but he was doing well for a beginner.

"Yugi, you're a natural! You should have started dancing a long time ago. Come by my studio starting next week, so that you can begin your lessons with me." stated Tea.

Yugi blushed a red that was so deep, that you couldn't even believe it was a color. Everyone looked at him, they couldn't help but smile. He felt very shy and embarrassed. He didn't want to feel this way, but he was having a good time.

"Ok guys! Here's what you do next." She did the next move and everyone followed her example. "Very good everyone, I think all of you should come and join my dance team. Especially you Bakura, since you're a natural just like Yugi.

Bakura had been doing every move with ease. Nobody there knew that he was as good or maybe even better than Yugi, the natural.

"Hey Tea, could we take a break? I'm feeling sick. said Tristan.

"Yeah, sure Tristan, we'll have a break. I'm feeling a little tired myself.

Everyone fell to the ground with a big thud, except Tea. She was deep in thought.

"Hey everyone, how would you guys think about performing on a stage to this song? I would be in the front and Yugi as well as Bakura would be behind me. You guys would be behind them, so that if you need help you have someone to look at. I think that the audience would love it. What do you guys think?"

They all nodded their head in agreement. Mai and Serenity were so tired that they fell asleep on each other. Tea didn't realize that they had been dancing for over three hours to the same song. It was no wonder that they were so tired.

Merick asked, "Can we go home now, Tea?"

"Of course you may go! I want you guys here by noon tomorrow, so we can start to practice even more."

Everyone groaned. They all had the same thought in their heads. Why tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday! We're all going to be tired and sore anyway. Suddenly there was a noise in the distance. The group looked up.

"Uh guys, let's get out of here before that happens to us! Yugi screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Can We Dance To The Macarena?

Where we left off… Suddenly there was a noise in the distance. The group looked up.

"Uh guys, let's get out of here before anything happens to us!" Yugi screamed.

Where we'll continue…

The loud bang of water drops could be heard, while Yugi sat on his bed remembering what had happened in the dance studio.

(Flashback)

First Yugi screamed out something about leaving. Afterwards, Tea said "Ya guys, let's go before it gets us!

"Does that mean that we don't have practice tomorrow Tea?" asked a very worried and agitated Tristan.

"I don't know yet. I'll call you in the morning to tell you if it's safe or not." said Tea.

"How will you know?" asked a worried Ryou.

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask my dad to check it out for me."

"That's good to know. But right now, we need to concentrate on getting out of here."

(End Flashback)

_I can't believe what the 'monster' really was. _

"Yami, do you remember what you thought it was?"

"Yes, I thought that it was an evil shadow creature from the past out to get me. I figured that maybe it would eat all of you guys so that I wouldn't have anybody standing by my side to help me."

"Yami, you know that even if we're not beside you, that you will always have friends."

"You're right aibou. What did you think it was?"

"I thought that it was a sea monster out to kill me."

"Ok, so we both thought it was going to kill us or someone."

"Yeah, that's kind of scary."

"Why?"

"Because, we both thought that it was a killing machine."

"Good point."

(Flashback)

"Hey dweebs, we're all very tired and what ever that thing is, well it's getting closer. Could we perhaps LEAVE!" asked Kaiba.

"Yeah, but dere's a problem. Dat monster is in da way of de only exit.

"Mutt, I already knew that. Hey look up there! There's a skylight window."

"When did that get there?" asked Merick?

"I don't know. My guess would be when BAKURA used his shadow magic." said Mai.

"Hey don't blame me. I just want out of here."

Everyone glared at him. "I guess we'll have to use that skylight to get out of here." said Yugi.

"You're right aibou. I'll climb up first and help anyone who needs it."

Tea stared at him with dreamy eyes and said that she would be the next person to be helped out.

_Girls, thought Yami. They never learn. I'm unavailable to them._

"Yami, please stop staring into space. I need your help right now."

"Sorry Tea. I'm just really tired, that's all."

"It's ok, as long as you help me out."

"Sure Tea."

"Yami, I'm glad that you'll always help me in a time of need."

"You're welcome Tea."

"Ok, who's next to e dragged out of that place?"

Soon all of the females had been pulled out.

Next was Yugi and the rest of the guys.

"Hey guys, I think we should all head home and get a lot of sleep." said Tea.

Everyone said in unison, "You're right."

So everyone headed home.

(End Flashback)

"Hey Yami, do you think that we will ever know what that monster was?"

"Yeah, we'll probably find out today."

"I guess you're right."

"I wonder what dance we'll practice next?"

"I don't know. We might not even go back."

"That's fine with me. I don't want to go back even though I had fun. I don't want to be in a show, nor do I want to be in dance lessons. Dancing is for girls!"

"Aibou, please calm down. I don't think that dancing is only for girls."

"Well, I do." And with that, Yugi ran down the stairs and out of the house. I really wish I knew where he was going.

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

As Yugi ran, he became blinded. Tears were seething out of his eyes. He began to pant heavily. His chest was rising and falling with each breath. He had no idea where he was headed, only that he needed to get away from Yami.

'Why does everyone have to force me into everything I do? Whether it be facing a shadow monster, or working in the shop.' Yugi thought as he began to slow down. He had run half a mile or so, before realizing that he was pretty far from home, standing in front of Kaiba's mansion.

'What am I doing here,' he thought.

Kaiba himself walked out of his mansion, head held high. He was wearing his usual black pants, black shirt and white gravity defying trench coat. He straightened his back more, if that was even possible. Then he strutted over to Yugi, who had finally stopped his blubbering, eyes now crimson.

"What are you doing on my property, you pompous wind bag. I thought I told you never to come to my home unless you truly needed me." He loomed over the smaller duelist, intense eyes glaring at him, burning through his delicate skin.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. I needed to get away from Yami, so I ran away from home. I had no idea where I was headed, so all I did was run. Sorry about ending up at your house."

Kaiba's response surprised Yugi more than anything. "Why don't you come in for a while? We can talk about this over tea, if you'd like."

"Sure Kaiba that would be immensely appreciated." Kaiba turned around and motioned for Yugi to follow him into the large mansion. Yugi soon found himself walking through several grand halls before entering the kitchen. And much to Yugi's dismay, Kaiba actually made the tea himself. For sure he would have maids? But alas, no, there were no maids, for Kaiba did not like people going through his stuff.

Kaiba brought over two steaming cups of raspberry tea. He handed over one cup to Yugi, before settling himself in a chair at the kitchen table.

The kitchen was painted a bright, but yet pale yellow, with a strip of wallpaper, adorned with spring flowers. There were new appliances fitted in there and the entire kitchen smelled of lilacs. The cabinets were wooden and had an old rustic look to them. They didn't really fit well with the rest of the room.

"So, Yugi, what seems to be the problem?"

Sorry it's so short everyone. I just haven't had much time lately, being in high school. Man, when will I ever have a break? Anyway, have a nice day.


End file.
